


In Our Veins

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Time, M/M, bigbangonice2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: Yuuri is a vampire-human hybrid in a world that's not very accommodating of anyone who doesn't fit in the binary. He's just trying to finish high school, figure out his place in the world and maybe work up the courage to talk to the cute vampire boy he's had a crush on since middle school.





	In Our Veins

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing and lovely work for this art by Lady-Camellia can be found right here: http://lady-camellia.tumblr.com/post/171032255095/singingviktor-and-the-neck-kissing-scene-my
> 
> I would love to thank everyone involved in the Big Bang!!! on Ice for being so supportive and amazing! And a special thank you to everyone in the BBOI Discord. #Blobsquad
> 
> Some world building clarification: In this world vampires are born, not made, so all the vampire characters are actually the age they look and not ancient immortals or anything. Humans and vampires can interbreed (though it's not common) and depending on their genetics/who their ancestors were, can give birth to any combination of hybrids, vampires or humans. The only exception being that human mothers can't give birth to pure vampires and vice versa. So two humans can have a hybrid baby if there's vampire DNA in their genes but not a vampire baby and two vampires can have a hybrid baby if they have human DNA but not a human baby. 
> 
> God, I hope this isn't too complicated. I couldn't find a good way to naturally weave all this info into the story so I'm being a bad writer and just telling you. 
> 
> Ages condensed for the purposes of the au. Victor is 18, Yuuri is 17 and Yurio is 15 . All the other HS characters are around 16/17/18.

Clear blue eyes sparkled as a halo of long, silver strands danced around a perfectly sculpted face. Everything else in the room had faded into an indistinguishable blur. The only sight in focus was that perfect face. The only sound the peals of laughter that bubbled out of his perfect smile

"You should at least try to talk to him Yuuri."

Phichit’s voice interrupted Yuuri’s daydreaming. Yuuri’s senses were rudely ripped back into the loud cafeteria where they sat.

"Huh? Talk to who?" Yuuri tried to play innocent but Phichit gave him a withering look.

"Just that pretty vampire boy you've been staring at all lunch period," Phichit said while glancing over to the table where Victor Nikiforov was sitting along with the rest of his theater friends. Victor was beautiful, popular, kind and insanely talented. He’d had the starring role in every play the school had put on year after year. Yuuri, who had been intensely crushing on Victor for more than a few years, had seen them all. He even had some of the posters for them up at home.

Yuuri blushed intensely and looked down at his food. "I haven't been staring _all_ lunch."

"What was I just talking about?" Phichit asked, crossing his hands under his face.

"Um..."

"My point exactly.” Phichit smiled blithely. “Not that I blame you. Like I said, he is pretty."

"Beautiful." Yuuri corrected, glancing back over to the table of vampires across the room.

"Yeah, you're so gone for him."

"Whatever.” Yuuri blushed and looked back to Phichit. “So what _were_ you talking about before you decided to embarrass me?"

"Soccer tryouts. They’re after school today!"

Yuuri let out a deep sigh and looked down at his plate. “Oh yeah, good luck with those."

"Aw shit, I'm so sorry Yuuri. I totally forgot!"

What he forgot was that thanks to a growing student body, the school had decided to switch from mixed sports teams to vampire exclusive and human exclusive teams. And neither would accept Yuuri.

"God, it's such bullshit! It's discrimination." Phichit exclaimed as he stabbed at his food with his fork.

"Yeah, well.” Yuuri just shrugged. “There's not enough hybrid students to really raise a fuss."

"You should raise a fuss!" Phichit insisted.

"What's the point? It's not like I'm gonna be able to play professionally or anything. It's the same situation. This was always just a temporary thing." Yuuri had spent his whole life knowing that professional sports teams were divided by species as well, with no space for hybrids. He hadn’t thought it was going to slap him in the face so soon.

"I know Coach Celestino is gonna be upset you're gone. He always raved about how light on your feet you are. You should at least be able to try out for the vampire team." Phichit muttered.

"Vampire coach won't allow it.” Yuuri had already asked. “Doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I'd stand a chance. The vamp kids will be glad enough now they don't have to fill a human quota on the team."

"It's still unfair." Phichit insisted.

Yuuri was very familiar with concepts of 'unfair'. He just shrugged dejectedly.

"It makes me not wanna play either this year."

"No!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Don't stop playing ‘cause of me! You're so good!" Phichit was definitely the best human player on the team.

"You’re good too!” Phichit insisted. “And it won't be as fun without you."

"You still have Leo and Guang-Hong."

"I guess. What're you gonna do though?"

It wasn't a secret that most of Yuuri's energy and free time was spent focusing on soccer. Without it, he was a little lost.

"I'll...find something to do." He hoped.

"Like finally working up enough nerve to talk to Nikiforov?" Phichit teased him with an eyebrow waggle.

"Ha-ha.”

\---

For the first time since middle school, Yuuri had to wave goodbye to Phichit and his other friends as they headed to soccer tryouts and walk home alone. He felt like a lost little kid again with nothing to do. As soon as he got home to the restaurant his parents ran just underneath their house, his mom greeted him with a bottle of lotion to ease the itching caused by walking home in the sun. The vampires took the underground bus system since for them the sun meant painful burning injury and not just an irritating rash. But the Katsuki’s restaurant was so close to school that it was much faster to walk than take the meandering path of the underground. Once Yuuri had told his parents of this decision, they had immediately stocked up on hybrid specific sun lotion. Even though his parents were fully human, they still worked hard to accommodate him. They always had.

After Yuuri finished applying his lotion and had unpacked his supplies, he was surprised when a bowl of his favorite food, katsudon drenched in blood sauce, was placed down on the table in front of him.

“Mom, you know I’m only supposed to eat this on special occasions,” like when he won a soccer game...

“Well, I figured since you’re not playing anymore, maybe you could ease up on the diet a little bit.” She gave Yuuri a gentle pat on the shoulders.

Yuuri conceded and dug into his bowl. He could use the comfort.

Yuuri tried to occupy his mind by scrolling through the internet and playing a few of his favorite video games but nothing really seemed to work. His body still felt itchy, and not from the sun. His body needed something to do.. Almost without thinking about it, he found himself getting up and putting his shoes and jacket on. He scrawled a note telling his parents where he was going before heading downstairs and out the door.

His feet carried him all the way to Minako’s studio. Minako had been a family friend for years and her dance studio had once been the only place Yuuri felt comfortable expressing himself. He used to dance here all the time when he was younger but as soon as he found soccer, it had fallen by the wayside. He hoped his body still remembered how to dance.

“Yuuri!” Minako looked up at Yuuri as he walked in, bell jangling behind him. “What a pleasant surprise to see you!” He had almost expected to hear a ‘what are you doing here’ before realizing that his mother had most likely told her the news about the soccer team.

“Is it okay if I use the studio for a little bit? There aren’t any more classes today right?”

“Go right ahead Yuuri. Use the space for as long as you want.”

He did a few preliminary stretches before practicing some of the basic ballet moves he remembered being taught before. He put on some music and before long he was dancing like he’d never stopped. By the time he finished up, he was breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat but his body finally felt content. The anxious energy he’d felt before was no longer thrumming through his veins.

 And so that was how Yuuri spent the next couple of weeks. He kept his head down at school, hoping that no one would mention soccer to him and whenever he wasn’t at school, he tried to spend as much time as possible in the studio. Occasionally Minako would give him some instruction or advice on how to clean up his movements but for the most part, he was left to his own devices. He had a routine. But Yuuri’s routines had a tendency to be broken.

\---

"Wow!" A voice shouted, echoing loudly through the empty dance studio. Yuuri’s attention shot towards the doorway where Victor Nikiforov was standing with his hands clasped together under his chin and a huge heart-shaped smile on his face.

"Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock, the blood draining from his face as he thought about how long Victor might have been watching him.

"Yuuri!” Victor echoed, excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked. Victor, in his skinny jeans and boots, was clearly not dressed to dance.

"I'm sorry.” Victor said, a soft smile still on his face. “I didn't mean to intrude. I heard the music and wanted to see. That was beautiful Yuuri! Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I took dance lessons as a kid.” Yuuri answered automatically, still mostly focused with the fact that _Victor_ had called his dancing beautiful. “I liked it but I sort of gave it up once I started focusing on soccer."

 "Why would you ever give this up?” Victor asked in disbelief. “You're made for it! The way you move...you don't even need the music. Your body makes it when you move."

"T-thank you." Yuuri blinked in shock. Victor Nikiforov, who he’d almost never spoken to before was telling him that his body made music. It was a little much for his brain to handle.

"Not that you're bad at soccer!” Victor quickly backtracked. “You're really good at that too actually. I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Yeah, well.” Yuuri _really_ wished people would stop bringing that up. “There's nothing I can really do about it. I figured I might as well use some of my free time doing dance again."

Victor gasped in sudden realization.

"You need to be in the senior play!"

 "What?" Yuuri asked at the seemingly non-sequitur statement.

"There's so much dancing in it! That's why I'm at the studio actually. I'm okay but I wanted to sign up for some more lessons. You though! You're a natural!"

 "I'm not an actor though." Yuuri insisted.

 "That's okay! We can find you a part where you don't have to really talk or sing or anything, just dance. And you can help some of the other actors with their dancing too!"

"Um." Yuuri blinked rapidly as he tried to process everything Victor was saying.

Victor laughed in a self-deprecating way as he looked at Yuuri’s face.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself.” He apologized. “I do that a lot."

"It's okay.” Yuuri insisted. “Just a little... overwhelming."

"I really do think you should check out the play though, since you said you had free time. I'll talk to Lilia about you." Victor said. Yuuri assumed he must be talking about Ms. Baranovskaya, the theater director. Only Victor was brave enough to call her “Lilia”.

"I...guess I could try it." Yuuri found himself saying as he gazed into Victor’s bright, clear blue eyes that were filled with zeal.

"Great! Stop by the theater tomorrow right after school. I'll be waiting for you." He blew Yuuri a kiss as he strolled out of the studio.

"Great." Yuuri repeated, still in a state of shock at what had just occurred.

\---

When Yuuri showed up at the theater, he recognized the other theater kids from all the other plays they’d done with Victor, including Yuri Plisetsky, Victor’s half brother.

“What's the halfblood doing here?” A stern faced boy muttered as soon as he saw Yuuri.

“Don't be rude Seung-Gil!” Georgi, another vampire admonished him. Actually, it seemed like everyone here was a vampire. _This is gonna take some getting used to_ , Yuuri thought.

“Who even says ‘halfblood’ anymore?” Yuri scoffed.

Seung-Gil shrugged. “My parents do.”

“Yeah, they're ancient. Ignore them.”

“Um, hi.” Yuuri finally said.

“Hi Yuuri~” Yuuri froze at the feeling of a hand caressing the small of his back before recognizing Christophe’s voice. They knew each other from several classes. Chris was particularly memorable thanks to all of his “artistic nudes” in their shared drawing class. “Nice of you to join the party. Victor said you were coming.”

“Hi Chris.”

“I’m excited to see how you move. If you really can dance, it’ll be a huge help for the play.”

“What is this play about anyway?”

“It’s called _The Six Types of Love,_ one of Ms. Baranovskaya’s originals. Apparently she’s been writing and choreographing it for years. It’s a big mix of her true loves, ballet and theater. Luckily you don’t have to worry about the plot line. You’re just here to dance from what I’ve heard.”

“So who are you playing?”

“Ludus! Playful love.” He struck a pose.

“And everyone else?”

“Little Yuri is Agape, selfless love. He’s not very into it but he does look like a little angel so he pulls it off. Isabella is Storge, friendly love. Seung-Gil is Pragma, practical love. Georgi is Mania, obsessive love.” Chris gestures to each person as he named them. “And Victor is Eros, _sensual_ love.” He purred as he spoke of Victor’s character. Yuuri’s heart fluttered at the idea of Victor portraying “sensual.’ “Those are all the main characters. Ms Baranovskaya is going to do another audition next week to cast some of the smaller characters, background dancers and chorus people but we have the main cast for now. Oh and Mila over there is our main techie for everything. She doesn’t really need to come to every practice but she just loves us so much.” Chris gave a little finger wave over to the red-headed girl talking to Georgi. She blew a kiss back.

“Isn’t Yuri a little young for the senior play?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, but Ms Baranovskaya made an exception because he’s one of the only kids in theater who actually knows ballet, which is also why you’re here.”

“Lilia, Yuuri’s here! He’s the one I told you about!” Victor’s voice rang out in the auditorium as he walked in with Ms Baranovskaya, a tall, intimidating looking woman. Yuuri had seen her around school before but had never interacted closely. She looked Yuuri up and down thoroughly as he tried not to squirm.

“He’s a little out of shape.” Yuuri sucked in his stomach self-consciously. He had been eating too much fattening food recently and he knew it was starting to show. He had been counting on soccer practice to tone him up.

“Here, let me see how you do with this number. If this one works, you won’t have to sing at all so we don’t have to worry about whether or not you have a voice. In the full number, you’ll have a partner but let’s see how you do alone for now.”

Ms Baranovskaya put on a song and walked into the stage and began to demonstrate the dance moves to Yuuri with unparalleled grace. Yuuri watched carefully so he could replicate the movements without making a fool of himself. The style seemed a little risqué for Yuuri’s comfort zone but the moves seemed very doable.

“Do you think you can do it?” Ms. Baranovskaya asked, an eyebrow raised.

Yuuri nodded, slowly at first, then confidently. “Yeah, I can do it.”

“Show me.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The sight of his fellow students looking up at him made his stomach churn. Then he made eye contact with Victor who gave him the brightest smile Yuuri had ever seen. Yuuri’s heart fluttered and he found himself giving a small smile in return. He took another breath and assumed the opening pose of the dance. He heard the music start up and tried to envision each position of the dance clearly in his mind as he moved with it.

At first, Yuuri could feel each misstep he made with painful clarity as well as the sharp glare of Ms. Baranovskaya’s critical eye. He knew when he forgot where his feet should go and when he flubbed a twirl. The moment when Yuuri could feel the bubbling panic begin to bloom in his chest, the vision of Victor’s happy encouraging smile hit him again full force and, along with it, the memory of Victor calling his dancing beautiful.

Before he knew it, Yuuri was no longer focusing so hard on replicating the moves exactly. Instead Yuuri could feel the story the story the dance was trying to tell as his body told it. It was flirty, teasing. _Can you keep up with me?_ It asked. _I’ll make you very happy if you can._ Yuuri could also easily see where his dance partner would fit in. He could imagine their part of the story in his mind’s eye; answering his teasing challenge with their own.

Soon enough, the song was reaching its final notes and Yuuri was striking the closing pose, chest heaving with the exertion.

“Hmm, I can tell you’re out of practice.” Ms Baranovskaya said in response and Yuuri’s face fell. “But the fundamentals are good.” He perked back up. “And you have a certain beauty to your movements that is admirable. This part should suit you well. It’s yours.”

“What part is it?” Yuuri asked as he followed the teacher down off the stage and back towards the other students. He was still a little reeling from the idea of having a part in a _play_. As much as he had always followed Victor’s acting, Yuuri still never pictured the stage as somewhere he belonged. The spotlight belonged to people like Victor or Chris, people who demanded attention, not awkward self-conscious Yuuri.

“You’re going to be the person seduced by Eros.” She stated, matter-of-fact.

“Oh.” Seduced by Eros. Eros who was played by Victor. Yuuri was going to be seduced by Victor.

“In the script, I have the character written as ‘The Most Beautiful Woman’ but I can change it to man.” _The Most Beautiful Woman!?_ Yuuri thought in disbelief.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed. “We get to dance together! How fun!” He clapped his hands together in joy.

“Yeah. Fun.” Yuuri’s cognitive abilities had short-circuited.

“And this part is perfect because I do all the singing in this song.” Victor babbled excitedly while Yuuri’s brain was still offline. You barely even have to talk! It’s just one line. It’ll be all about your dancing!” That line struck with Yuuri.

“Right, dancing. That thing I haven’t done seriously since I was twelve,” Yuuri managed to squeak out.

“Are you nervous, Yuuri?” Victor asked, suddenly looking concerned. He placed an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder, which did nothing for his thinking abilities. “It’ll be okay. If Lilia thinks you’re good enough, you’re good enough, I promise.” It was hard for Yuuri to keep feeling anxious with Victor’s sincere blue eyes staring him down.

“I’m so excited for us to start practice! You’ll be like my personal dance coach!”

And there was the anxiety again.

\---

“No Victor, your foot should go more like this…” Yuuri said as he gently adjusted Victor’s leg position. Over the weeks of practice, he had steadily grown more used to being close to Victor as they practiced together, even growing bold enough to touch him. Which was a good thing as their dance involved lots of touching. Nothing too intimate, but lots of flirting caresses as they danced around each other; Victor’s Eros attempting to seduce the Beauty that was Yuuri while Yuuri remained a playful tease.

Victor responded well to Yuuri’s instruction. His eyes glowed whenever Yuuri praised him and sharpened with focus whenever Yuuri pointed out where he could improve. The other theater kids looked on in awe at the sight of Victor actually listening to anyone’s ideas but his own. Usually, not even Lilia was able to reign him in. She’d bark out orders for Victor to _slow down_ or _move faster_ or _sing the line softer next time_ but Victor would always respond with a laugh and a flip of his hair and would continue to do it exactly how he wanted to. And he was good enough that even Lilia would let him.

Yuuri though, Victor listened to Yuuri.

“Like this?” Victor moved his leg as Yuuri had indicated.

“Almost.” Yuuri said, stretching Victor’s leg a little farther out. “There. Perfect.” He looked up at Victor who beamed at him.

“You’re such a good teacher Yuuri,” Victor said and Yuuri blushed as he positioned himself next to Victor to get back into the proper pose for this part of their dance. They were leading up towards the ending, both of them getting closer and closer until finally, Yuuri ended up in Victor’s arms and uttered his one line in response to Victor’s song: _Well, I certainly feel thoroughly seduced._

Yuuri had yet to hear Victor sing his whole song yet. Yuuri only had to go to the dance practices while Victor and the other singers had separate rehearsals for their vocals. Yuuri knew no one would complain if he went to a singing practice but he was still nervous about feeling out of place. And he was also very nervous of how he would react to hearing Victor sing a song of seduction. He knew he should prepare himself for it since ideally he would hear it much closer when they actually performed the play but for now he was doing his best to focus on the dancing alone.

Victor’s singing voice was lovely. It was powerful enough to stand out in a play but not so dramatic as to sound overwrought and campy. Yuuri loved it. The sight and sound of him performing was what had drawn Yuuri to the plays again and again despite him having only a passing interest in theater.

“You’re getting better.” Lilia said as the pair finished their final run-through of the dance for the day. “You’re a good influence on him Yuuri.” The words gave Yuuri a rush of pride. “That’s enough for today. I’ll see you all next week.” She declared.

At the sound of freedom, the students meandered out of the theater and into the cafeteria for their traditional after-practice snack of blood. The school made to sure to always have fridges of the stuff available for any vampire cravings. Yuuri imbibed as well, both so that he felt less out of place and because, as a hybrid, he did need both food and blood to stay healthy.

As the vampire chatted about this and that, Yuuri’s eyes found themselves fixed on the small trickle of red dripping down the side of Victor’s lips as he drank.

“Hey Yuuri? Can you flash your eyes?” Mila asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Yuuri hadn’t been paying attention to whatever they were saying before.

“Huh?”

“I’ve never seen a hybrid’s eye flash for real. I’ve only ever seen vampires.’” She flashed her own eyes red and gave him a toothy grin punctuate the statement.

“Oh, um, I guess…” he grew nervous and he saw all the other vampires staring eagerly at his eyes.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Yuuri.” Victor assured him. Yuuri noticed that he had wiped the blood off his lips.

“No, it’s ok.” Yuuri replied before letting his eyes flash quickly.

“Oh wow!” Isabella exclaimed. “So pretty! They’re so bright and purple!”

“Weird,” Seung-Gil muttered.

“Fascinating,” Georgi said, looking way too intensely into Yuuri’s eyes for his comfort.

“They do look nice. I still prefer your normal eye color though. It’s so much warmer.” Victor said. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat.

 

\---

The next play practice, Yuuri finally found himself asking about the thing he had been trying his best to ignore while he hung out with Victor and the gaggle of theater vampires. Victor was talking intensely to Lilia about something and Chris, the person Yuuri needed to talk to, was sitting by himself with his phone. It was the perfect moment.

“Chris…” Yuuri began.

“Hmm?” Chris glanced up from his phone.

“Just out of curiosity have you…” Yuuri wasn’t sure how to phrase it delicately. “Have you and Victor ever…”

“Fucked?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Yuuri squeaked at Chris’s bluntness.

“Nope.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, unable to completely hide his shock.

“I wouldn’t lie about that.” Chris said, very seriously.

“Not to be rude!” Yuuri flailed his arms in panic. “I’ve just never really been around vampires that much and I just always thought with vampires, friendship typically came along with...benefits.” Everyone knew that vampires experienced life much more intensely than humans. Their anger was sharper, their sadness more devastating, their passion more fiery and their sex-drives more...all-consuming. It was expected among vampires that friends would also occasionally have sex. Or more than occasionally depending on the vampires in question.

“Typically.” Chris replied. “But Victor isn’t exactly typical. Any time someone suggests having a little fun between friends, he always says he doesn’t do casual sex with people he knows. Trust me I’ve asked. You know how dramatic he is. It’s always all or nothing. Either he fucks someone he doesn’t care about and never has to see again or he fucks his soulmate. Nothing in between. So I assume he goes out to the vamp clubs to scratch that particular itch.” Chris said as if it were common knowledge.

“Oh.” Yuuri really didn’t like the thought of Victor going out to vampire clubs. He was so beautiful, he was sure to get plenty of attention. It was unrealistic to expect Victor to not be having sex; it was vampire nature. It didn’t make Yuuri any less uneasy about it though.

“So why do you ask?” Chris asked with a knowing look.

“Oh!” Yuuri tried to think of a better explanation than ‘I’m infatuated with Victor and feel an irrational desire to know about his potential sex life.’ “Um, like I said I’ve never really hung out with vampires much. So I was just curious about the um, relationship dynamics and stuff.” That seemed like a reasonable enough query.

“Uh-huh.” Chris did not seem fooled.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Chris perked up. “I wasn’t going to ask since Victor said you were shy, but since you brought it up...How is that for you?”

“How is what?” Yuuri asked.

“Your sex drive?” Chris said, matter-of-fact.

“Huh!?” Yuuri shrieked.

“I mean you’re a hybrid. So I was curious where you fell on the spectrum. More like a vampire where you _need_ it? Or more like a human where it’s less important?” Chris asked, seeming very invested in the answer.

“There’s a lot of variation between humans though.” Yuuri tried to stop this line of questioning as quickly as he could.

“That’s true.” Chris conceded. “I’ve been with enough to know. So is that how hybrids are? Some need it, some don’t?”

“I’m...not sure. I don’t really know any other hybrids.”

“Where do _you_ fall Yuuri?” Chris’s sharp gaze piercing into Yuuri’s.

“Um,”

“Chris!” Yuuri sighed in relief as he was saved from the conversation by Victor’s interruption. “I know that face! Are you embarrassing Yuuri?” Victor put his hand on his hips and looked at Chris accusingly. Chris was unrepentant.

“To be completely honest, he started it. But I’ll leave him alone for now.” _Thank god,_ Yuuri thought. “As soon as I make a firm request that you come to my party tomorrow, Yuuri.”

“Party?” Yuuri asked.

“My parents are going out of town so I figured I’d have a little get together.” Chris explained. “Not too many people I promise. Just the important ones.” Chris winked. “You’re coming, right Victor?”

“Of course!” Victor replied. “You’ll come too right Yuuri? It’ll be so much better with you there.” Victor looked at Yuuri with wide pleading eyes. How could he say no?

“Yeah. Sure. I can do that.”

“Here’s my address.” Chris scribbled it down into Yuuri’s notebook along with a few doodled hearts and one doodle that looked suspiciously less like a heart and more like a butt.

“See you there! My ride's here to pick me up Chris waved as he left the theater. It was dark enough outside after play practice that it was safe for the vampires to go outside.

Victor waved back before turning back to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, I wanted to let you know that next week, we’re going to start combining the singing and dancing together. You only ever come to the dance practices so I couldn’t remember if Lilia told you or not. You don’t sing so you don’t have to worry, I just didn’t want you to be surprised if I start singing in your face suddenly!” Victor laughed and Yuuri’s heart did a somersault. Oh god, Victor singing in his face. Singing about _seducing him_ right in his face.

“I’m excited to hear you.” Yuuri said, instead of the much more accurate sentence that he was afraid hearing him might cause Yuuri to combust.

“Oi, Victor!” Yuri Plisetsky called out from across the theater. Yuuri hadn’t spent much time with the younger boy since they had no scenes nor classes together and Yuri seemed to resent him for also being skilled at ballet, and for the fact that because their names sounded the same, Mila had given him the nickname “Yurio”, which he hated. However, from what Yuuri has been able to observe, Yuri was small, brash and angry and despite all of that, was able to dance like a graceful ballerina. He also loved cats.

“Yes Yurio?” Victor replied.

“Don’t call me that,” he growled. “Anyway, grandpa said the car’s in the shop. It’ll be finished in a few hours but until then we’re stuck here. We already missed the last bus.” He crossed his arms unhappily. Victor smiled broadly and pulled his half-brother into a hug.

“It’ll be okay Yurio! Don’t you love spending time alone with your big brother?”

“Ugh, let me go you asshole!” Yuri struggled intensely to escape Victor’s bear hug.

“You could come to my place,” Yuuri said before he could stop himself, “My house is really close. I walk there. You could hang out there until your grandpa comes. Then at least you wouldn’t be stuck at school.” Yuuri couldn’t exactly believe he was offering to let Victor Nikiforov to come to his house.

“Thank you Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed. “That’s such a nice offer. I’d love to! Yurio?”

“It’s better than being stuck here alone with _you_ I guess. Lead the way Katsuki,” He muttered.

“Lead on Yuuri!” Victor gestured for Yuuri to show them the way. As they walked, Yuuri was struck by the oddness of the scenario. In such a short time, he’d gone from almost entirely being friends with humans to walking home with a pair of vampires. He’d gone from dirty, soccer forward to a theater ballet dancer. And most mind-boggling of all, he’d gone from worshipping Victor like a distant idol to leading him to his house.

“Your house is a restaurant?” Yuri asked with a confused furrowed brow when they arrived.

“It’s above the restaurant,” Yuuri answered. “My parents run it.”

“Your parents run a restaurant? That’s so cool Yuuri!” Victor said while Yuuri opened the door and ushered them inside.

“I’m home from practice Mom!” Yuuri called out.

“Welcome home Yuuri! Me and your father are a little busy right now but-oh,” Yuuri’s mother rushed out from the kitchen, her apron dusted in flour. She paused in surprise at the sight of Victor and Yuri standing in the doorway. “Who are your friends Yuuri?” Yuuri appreciated that his mom either didn’t notice or didn’t mention that Victor was featured on several school theater posters in Yuuri’s room. Which reminded Yuuri that he needed to keep both of them out of his bedroom until he could remove those.

“This is Victor and Yuri-”

“You can call him Yurio so it doesn’t get confusing!” Victor interjected while Yuri gave him an evil glare.

“They’re also in the play. Their grandpa is going to be late so I said they could hang out here if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Yuuri’s mother assured with a cheerful smile, “Do you want anything to eat?” She asked, the question aimed at Victor and Yuri.  
“Oh, they’re vampires.” Yuuri explained, realizing a little late that his mother might find that odd. Besides Yuuri, his parents never really interacted with vampires. It wasn’t on purpose. They ran a restaurant for humans. Their lives just didn’t intersect much. Yuuri shouldn’t have worried, his mother didn’t even blink.

“Well, we have plenty of blood upstairs if they’re hungry. I have to get back to the kitchen now. Have fun Yuuri!” she waved and bustled back to her work.

“So your dad’s the vampire then?” Yuri asked while they followed Yuuri upstairs to the actual house.

“No. Both of my parents are humans.” Yuuri answered while he dug around the upstairs kitchen for glasses and pulled a bag of blood from the fridge.

“But you’re a hybrid?” Yuri asked, confused.

“That doesn’t mean I have to have one vampire and one human parent. I must have a vampire great-great-great-great grandpa or grandma or something. No one’s really sure where the vampire genes come from but I have them so they’re there somewhere.” Yuuri rattled off. He had explained this before enough times to people who assumed he had mixed parents.

“You should know this Yurio.” Victor chastised. “Don’t you pay attention in science class?”

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “You going to heat that blood up Katsuki? I’m starving.”

“Be patient Yurio.” Victor said as Yuuri put their cups in the microwave.

“It really is a shame you can’t eat my mom’s cooking.” Yuuri said. “Her katsudon is the best food ever.” Yuuri pulled some leftovers out of the fridge to eat with his blood.

“Katsudon?” Yuri asked.

“It’s a rice bowl with fried pork cutlets and eggs and stuff. My mom puts blood sauce on it for me. It’s my favorite thing.” Yuuri’s eyes glazed over as he thought about it. He had put himself back on a bit of a diet so that he could stay fit for the play. Yuri raised an eyebrow at Yuuri’s loving expression.

“Ok. Your new name is Katsudon.” Yuri stated.

“Don’t be rude Yurio!” Victor insisted.

“If you call me Yurio, I can call him Katsudon!”

Yuuri just blushed, he didn’t really intend for them to know how much he loved food. Some vampires were grossed out by the very idea of human food.

“So what are we gonna do here?” Yuri asked after he had finished chugging his glass of blood.

“Um,” Yuuri faltered. He hadn’t had any plans in mind when he invited them over. “I have video games?” he suggested. Yuri perked up at that.

“What kinds?” he asked and Yuuri showed him his PS4 and the games he had for it. “Oh yes!” Yuri shouted excited as he picked up an alien shooting game. “We’re playing this one!”

Victor groaned loudly.

“But Yurio, that’s not fair! I can’t play.”

“I have three controllers…” Yuuri said.

“What he means is he’s shit,” Yuri replied, gleefully. “I love seeing Victor be shit at stuff for once.”

“It’s okay Victor,” Yuuri reassured him, “We’ll have fun either way.” Victor just made a face.

“I guess I’m outvoted.” Victor accepted his fate along with the controller that Yuuri handed him.

Yuuri would never say it out loud but Yuri was right. Victor was shit at video games. After attempting to play for a few games and continuously failing, Victor finally decided to just sit back and watch Yuri and Yuuri play.

After a while, Yuuri noticed that Victor’s running commentary had gone silent and he turned around to see Victor laying on a chair, looking very pale and dazed.

“Victor! Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, dropping the controller. Yuri shouted in anger as both their characters died. “Yuri, look at Victor.” Yuuri insisted and Yuri turned to see his very unsteady looking brother.

“Dammit,” he muttered, sounding more annoyed than concerned. “We need to get you home, don’t we Victor?”

Victor just nodded.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Yuuri asked, still very worried.  
“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just uh...overexerts himself sometimes.” Yuri said, “We just need to go home.” Yuri glanced down at his phone. “Good timing. Grandpa just said he was done at the shop. I’ll text him your address so he can come pick us up.”

Yuri and Yuuri both helped Victor get up and led him back downstairs to the restaurant. Yuuri made sure he drank another full glass of blood while they waited but it didn’t seem to help his pallid face much.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Yuuri asked, still not convinced, and Victor gave him a weak smile.

“I’ll be fine really,” Victor said, “But thanks for caring about me Yuuri.”

“Grandpa’s here!” Yuri shouted and again, both of them helped Victor to the car.

\---

Yuuri almost decided to skip going to the party but his worries about Victor convinced him to go, despite his nerves and lack of social grace. Victor had said he was going to be there and Yuuri really wanted to make sure that he was really okay.

“Yuuri! I'm so glad you came!” Chris gave Yuuri a hug as he opened the front door. Yuuri could hear the bass of music pounding and it was clear the party was already in full-swing. Chris wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and led him inside.“I was hoping you would show up. Look! I got human party snacks just for you!” Chris gestured his arm out to a full buffet of chips, pretzels, cookies, a pitcher of presumably alcoholic blood and a bowl filled with bright blue punch.

“Oh.” Yuuri blushed. “You didn't have to do that. I'm fine with blood. And there’s no way I’ll eat that much.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to have fun.” Chris waved off his concerns. “Human food has so much variety. The buffet looks so much better like this than just with cups of blood. Have some of the punch at least!” Chris gave him a finger waggle before going to the center of the party.

Yuuri decided to pour himself a cup of the punch, which was apparently blue raspberry. He could also taste the distinctive tang of vampire liquor. The strong, bitter substance was the only alcohol vampires could drink and actually get drunk on without feeling immediately nauseous. Yuuri knew he’d have to be careful about imbibing too much. The last time he’d had vampire alcohol had been the school dance last year and he couldn’t remember a single thing from that night.

However, at the thought of meeting Victor here, outside of school and away from any parents or little brothers, he found himself throwing back a couple of cups before eventually slipping into the group that was dancing and letting himself get lost in the music. After all, letting his body move and distract his mind had always helped him in the past.

Unfortunately, as he closed his eyes, he wasn’t paying attention to the cup that was still in his hand.

“Whoops!” Victor’s voice broke through the music and Yuuri’s eyes flew open to see Victor’s face and shirt covered in bright blue. Yuuri had bumped right into him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” The hand that wasn’t holding the half-empty cup of punch flew to Yuuri’s face in embarrassment.

Victor just laughed, seemingly unconcerned about being covered in punch.

“It’s okay.” He licked the punch off his lips. “Very raspberry.”

“I’m really sorry Victor.” Yuuri was mortified, although happy to see that Victor was seeming better after his incident the day before.

“It’s really okay. I was just coming over to say hi to you!”

“Your shirt though…”

Victor pulled the wet fabric of his shirt and let it slap against his chest.

“It is a little sticky. I’m not going to lie.” He glanced over to where Chris stood by the buffet table, showing it off to the other vampires. “Hey, Chris! Mind if I borrow a shirt?”

Chris looked up in confusion and guffawed at Victor’s appearance.

“What happened to _you?_ ”

“Yuuri and I just had a little spill is all,” Victor explained while Yuuri’s face burned from a mix of alcohol and embarrassment.

“You can grab a shirt from my room” He winked and gestured down the hall.

“Come on, Yuuri.” Yuuri found himself being pulled along with Victor as he headed towards the bedroom in question. Victor had clearly been here before as he walked towards the closet with purpose and began perusing the options. Eventually he pulled out a torn up purple tank top that he seemed satisfied with.

Maybe if Yuuri had been more sober, he would’ve controlled himself better, but as it was, he just desperately tried to hide his gawking as Victor pulled off his wet shirt. He was in absolute perfect shape; muscled and lean. Damn his vampire genetics. Victor quickly pulled the tank top on, but it still didn’t hide much of his figure.

Instead of going straight back to the party, Victor sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Yuuri to join him.

“Let’s stay here for a bit. It’s so loud out there. We can talk better here.”

“Chris won’t mind?” Yuuri asked as he settled down on the bed by Victor who giggled in response.

“Chris has had people do much worse things than talk in his room. He won’t mind.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Yuuri asked.

“You’re enjoying working on the play right?” Victor asked, making very serious eye-contact.

“Of course I am!” Yuuri said. He hoped it didn’t seem like he wasn’t. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just know it wasn’t your first choice. And the thought of performing still makes you nervous.”

“I’d get nervous before every game. I’ll get over it for this too.” _As long as I have you to believe in me._

“I’m just still so sorry that your real first choice was taken away from you.” Victor continued.

“I’ll be okay.” Yuuri insisted.

"You're so brave, Yuuri." Victor said, softly.

"Huh? How?" Yuuri’s mind was too fuzzy to connect ‘bravery’ with himself.

"The world is tough for hybrids.” Victor explained. “I've seen how both humans and vampires are cruel to you. I see how opportunities are taken away from you. But you keep going and keep pushing and trying! You never give up even when you have to put up with so much."

 "Well I mean, it's not like I have much of a choice. I am what I am. I can't change that." The slight slur in his words only made the sincerity more obvious.

"Yuuri...I need to tell you something." Victor said, resting a hand on the side of Yuuri’s face.

"What is it, Victor?" Yuuri looked up at Victor’s face, his wide brown eyes painfully earnest. Victor sighed and gave him a soft smile.

"I...I really like you Yuuri."

"I really like you too Victor." Yuuri returned his smile and leaned in towards Victor’s face. Victor met him halfway, their lips meeting in a soft, exploratory kiss. Yuuri gasped quietly as they separated.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Yuuri whispered to himself.

“I’m very happy you did.” Victor said, beaming. Yuuri pushed himself forward and pressed his lips against Victor’s again, this time much more insistent. Victor closed his eyes and moaned softly which sent a jolt through Yuuri’s spine. His fingers found themselves running through Victor’s hair which was just as soft as he’d always imagined. Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist. It took a serious effort for Yuuri to pull away but he had something he had to ask.

“So, Victor are we— are we a thing now? Or is this just a… a thing?” Yuuri couldn’t quite gather his thoughts properly to express himself.

Victor giggled.

“You’re going to have to be more specific there, Yuuri.”

“Are you my boyfriend now?” The words fell out of his mouth even as he was trying to find another way to phrase it.

Victor’s face, impossibly grew even brighter and happier than before.

“If you want me to be!”

“I want you to be.” Yuuri wanted him to be more than anything.

“Then yes! Of course.” Victor shouted in glee and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, smothering his face in more kisses. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other and kissing until Chris finally popped into the room to tell the lovebirds that they should probably rejoin the outside world at some point.

\---

“So how’s the team set up this year?” Yuuri asked Phichit during one of their rare occasions they were able to see each other between their schedules. Phichit had decided to stop by the restaurant for a taste of Yuuri’s mother’s impressive cooking.

“Pretty similar to last year. Except you know, no vampires. A couple of the younger players have taken over their spots. JJ is still the goalkeeper as usual.”

“How is he behaving?” Yuuri asked. JJ was known to be a little...over the top at times.

“As usual. ‘I’m the king! No one gets a goal past me!’ etc.” Phichit answered with an eye-roll and good-natured smile.

“Sounds about right.” Yuuri laughed.

“On and that new kid Otabek is in your position now as forward.” Yuuri had seen Otabek around before in a couple of his classes but didn’t know much about him. He didn’t talk much. “He’s actually really good,” Phichit continued.

“Good.” Yuuri said, glad to know that the team wasn’t suffering any in his absence.

“Not as good as you though! I promise!” Phichit quickly backtracked.

“It’s okay, Phichit. I’m actually really enjoying working on the play.” Yuuri said.

“I’ll bet. I barely see you anymore! Leo was saying how, now that you hang out with all the vampires, you’re too cool for us lame old humans anymore.” Phichit obviously wasn’t serious but Yuuri could still sense the grain of truth to Phichit’s worries.

“That’s not true!” Yuuri insisted. “I miss hanging out with you really. The vampire theater kids are fun but it can be a little...dramatic. It’s just you guys are busy with soccer and I’m busy with the play so…” Yuuri wished all his friends didn’t have to be so separated.

“You’re hanging out with them outside of the play too though.” Phichit insisted. “Didn’t you go to Chris Giacometti’s party last saturday?”

“Well, yeah…” Yuuri conceded.

“I know you’re crazy about Victor and everything else starts to come second when he’s involved but try to remember about us from time to time, yeah?” Phichit said with a pointed look before he went to take another bite of his food.

Phichit talking about Victor and the party reminded Yuuri that he had some very important news that he had yet to inform Phichit about.

“So, um, actually about that, Victor and I are kind of...dating now?” Yuuri managed to sputter out. Phichit paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

 _"Yuuri!"_ He squealed.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god, Yuuri!” Phichit threw his fork down completely and got up to pull Yuuri into a tight hug.  
“I know.” Yuuri murmured into Phichit’s shoulder.

“Yuuri, that’s incredible! You’ve been crushing on him since freaking middle school and now you’re actually dating! We need to document this!” He pulled his phone out and threw up a peace sign as he took a selfie of him and Yuuri

“I feel like you’re more excited about this than you should be.” Yuuri teased. “Also, please don’t post anything about this to social media.

“My best friend is finally with the boy of his dreams,” Phichit replied, not acknowledging Yuuri’s request in any way, “Of course I’m excited…” He paused to gasp.”Oh my god Yuuri, You’re finally gonna lose your virginity!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, scandalized. His face flushed intensely. He glanced around to make sure neither of his parents were anywhere in earshot. “You don’t know that!” he hissed.

“Yuuri, he’s a vampire.” Phichit said as if he were explaining it to a small child. “Vampires _really_ like to have sex. We both know this. Victor dating you is saying, among other things, that he wants to have sex with you.”

“I don’t know…” Yuuri’s brain tended to black out whenever the thought of ‘sex with Victor’ ran through it.

“I mean, unless you don’t want to have sex with him?” Phichit asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s not it!” Yuuri quickly assured, blushing as he realized what he’d said.

“I know that’s not it. He’s hot as hell and I know deep within you is a pent up vampire libido just waiting to be set free.” Phichit said without an ounce of shame.

“Phichit!” Yuuri admonished, loudly.

“It’s true.” Phichit just insisted with a knowing smile.

\---

“So I told Phichit that we’re dating. Is that okay?” Yuuri asked Victor at the next play practice. They hadn’t discussed how open they were going to be with their relationship yet.

“Okay!?” Victor asked in astonishment. “It’s great! I want everyone to know we’re dating! I don’t want anyone to steal you away from me.” He wrapped Yuuri up in a hug.

“I don’t think anyone will be wanting to steal me, don’t worry.” Yuuri joked, enjoying the warmth of Victor’s arms.

“Don’t be silly Yuuri. You’re the Most Beautiful Man remember?” Victor winked. “Everyone wants you!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at that.

“Oh, Phichit did mention another thing,” Yuuri said, pulling away from Victor’s arms, rather unwillingly, “I’ve kind of been ignoring him and all my other human friends recently. I feel bad about that. I like you guys a lot don’t worry!” Yuuri insisted, “I just miss them too.”

“Hmm…” Victor put a finger on his bottom lip as he thought. “I know! We should throw another party and invite all of them! A big mixed party! All the wonderful people here, naturally, and all your friends.”

“That’s... actually not a bad idea.” Yuuri said. He had just been bemoaning the fact that he never got to see his vampire and human friends together. Why not give them all an opportunity to mingle?

“We can do it my house this weekend!” Victor decided, clapping his hands together.

“I don’t want a bunch of lame humans in my house.” Yuri interjected, crossing his arms.

“Our house. I can invite people over if I want.” Victor said, “This school is mixed but vampires and humans still stay so separate. It’s ridiculous. People need to get over their vampire-phobia. And human-phobia, Yura!”

“Human-phobia isn't a real thing.” Yuri mumbled. “I’m not afraid of them. They’re just boring and stupid.”

“Whatever. You shouldn’t be so quick to judge.” He gave Yuri a pointed look. “ _I’m_ throwing a party and I’m going to invite all of Yuuri’s human friends, Yurio.”

Yuri glared at the name stuck his tongue out at Victor. Victor turned back to Yuuri and put an arm around his waist.

“We’re together now. I want your friends to like me. Do you think they’ll come?”

“I’ll ask them to.” Yuuri promised.

“Great! Ask whoever you want!”

“Enough chit-chat!” Ms. Baranovskaya’s voice echoed loudly through the theater. “It’s practice time!”

It was finally time to integrate the singing and dancing together. Yuuri watched everyone’s performances as he waited for his and Victor’s turn. Everyone’s hard work was clearly showing. The ballet moves weren’t especially difficult but performing them while singing was a challenge, especially for less-experienced dancers but everyone was able to pull it off. Lilia gave them their usual critiques: Yuri needed to look less angry, Georgi needed to look less depressed and Chris needed to remember that _Victor_ was the one who was sensual love. There were the typical practice hiccups, missed cues etc. but for the most part, nothing they couldn’t overcome.

Despite all the build-up in Yuuri’s head, he found himself actually not feeling nervous about experiencing Victor’s singing face-to-face. Instead he actually felt eager. the butterflies in his stomach were happy ones. Victor was _his_ now. He could get lost in his voice as much as he wanted without feeling untoward or embarrassed. Well, he might still feel a little embarrassed since everyone was watching. But it didn’t matter, Victor was singing to _him_.

And sing to him, he did. As soon as the first line left Victor’s lips, Yuuri was enraptured. They danced around each other while Victor sang about how much he wanted Yuuri, how much pleasure he could give to Yuuri and it was like Yuuri was living his biggest fantasies in that moment. They moved together like they were made to and it wasn’t until they were holding each other in their final pose did they realize they had gone through their routine without a single mistake.

Lilia stood up and clapped in response. Yuuri almost swore he could see a tear on her cheek.

“That was perfect, you two. Absolutely perfect.”

Yuuri and Victor smiled at each other while Yuri gagged loudly.  
\---

That day after school, Yuuri trotted off to the outdoor soccer field to where the human team was just finishing practice. Upon seeing Yuuri, Phichit ran over, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He quickly waved down Leo and Guang-Hong as well.

“What’s up?” Phichit asked.

“Hey guys.” Yuri gave them all a little wave. “Victor decided to invite all of you to a party at his house. With all the other vampire theater kids and stuff.”

“Seriously?” Phichit raised his eyebrow.

“Seriously.”

“And you really want us to come to it?” Leo asked.

“Of course I do!” Yuuri was almost insulted that his friends would think that. “You said you felt like I was ignoring you. This is a good chance for us to hang out again. And Victor said he wanted you guys to like him since we’re you know,”

“Boyfriends?” Phichit finished for him, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah, that.”

“A vampire party?” JJ asked, incredulous, having walked over and overheard. “That sounds terrifying.”

“You’re saying you’re not even interested in what it would be like?” Guang-Hong asked, sounding eager at the prospect. “Seeing what all the vampire kids are like? Seeing a vampire’s _house_?”

“Vampires creep me out.” JJ shrugged.

“That’s rude to say.” Phichit crossed his arms. “Yuuri’s half vampire after all.”

JJ blushed as if he had forgotten about that.

“You should go,” Phichit said to JJ. “it’ll be good for you.”

“Does Victor care how many of us come?” Guang-Hong asked.

“He said to invite whoever I wanted.”

“Hey Otabek!” Leo called out. An intense-looking boy, who had apparently taken Yuuri’s spot on the team looked up. Leo gestured for him to come over.

“Wanna go to a popular vampire party on Saturday?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Which vampire?”

“Victor, the tall one with long silver hair who’s dating Yuuri. We told you about Yuuri.”

“Sure, why not.” Otabek shrugged.

\---

At first the party had felt a little bit like a middle school dance with the vampire lingering in one area and the humans lingering in another. But after enough time, and just enough alcohol, people finally seemed to be mingling.

“Hey! Yuuri! Yuuri!”

“Hmm?”

“Who’s that girl?” JJ gestured across the room with his chin to where Isabella was talking to Mila and Phichit.

“Oh, that’s Isabella Yang. She plays Storge in the play.”

“Storge?” JJ asked, with a confused head tilt.

“Friendly love,” Yuuri explained, “Everyone is a personification of a type of love.”

“Uh, ok,” JJ replied, still not seeming to really get it, “Tell me more about her though. She’s gorgeous.”

“Apparently she’s super smart too,” Yuuri said, She’s doing the play and she still has like a 4.5 GPA or something.”

“Wow, how have I never seen her before?”

“Well, she is a vampire. And you know, they creep you out. “ Yuuri gave him a pointed look.

“Oh.”

“But you can still talk to her if you want.” Yuuri said airily as he

Across the room, Victor was having an oddly similar conversation with Yuri.

“Oy, Victor!” Yuri nudged Victor’s side with his elbow. “Do you know who that guy is?” he pointed at Otabek.”I’ve seen him around school but I don’t know his name.”

“Oh? And why do you want to know so badly?” Victor asked with a teasing eyebrow waggle.

“Get your head out of the mushy gutter, old man.” Yuri fake-slapped Victor’s head. “He rides a motorcycle to school. Any kid who does that is the coolest person in my book.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you Yurio but he’s one of Yuuri’s friends.”

“That’s not my name. And what does _that_ mean?”

“He’s human. And I believe you said something about humans being boring and lame? I feel like it’s hard to be both the coolest person and boring and lame” Victor tapped his finger on his chin, thoughtfully.

Yuri refused to make eye contact with him.

“Whatever,” He muttered before stomping off to get another cup of blood.  
-

 

\---

“I think the party went well.” Yuuri said.

“Definitely. I think Yurio enjoyed himself.” Victor said with a smirk. “I hope my friends weren’t too much for your friends?”

“I don’t think so. Phichit definitely holds his own.”

“I’ll say. He and Mila started their own mini selfie olympics. I think they’re Instagram BFFs now.”

Yuuri smiled at that before his face broke out into a loud yawn.

“I guess I should head home now.”

“Oh, but it’s so late Yuuri. You shouldn’t walk home by yourself. Why don’t you just stay the night?”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered.

“Your grandpa won’t mind?”

“Not at all. Vampire remember?”

“Right.”

“Will your parents be okay with it?” Victor asked.

Yuuri bit his lip

“I’ll call them?”

Victor nodded happily. After a quick and mildly awkward conversation with his parents, Yuuri returned with the news that he could stay the night and, in fact, his parents had assumed he was going to anyway. Victor smiled broadly and wrapped Yuuri in a hug.

“My room’s upstairs. Let’s go.”

 “I’m sleeping in _your_ room?” Yuuri’s stomach suddenly churned in a not entirely unpleasant way.

“Of course.”

Yuuri’s skin continued to buzz more and more as Victor led him by his hand up the big wooden staircase towards his bedroom. Yuuri briefly glanced around the room to take in the minimalist decor and walls filled with theater awards and posters but his attention was quickly taken over by the plush white bed against the back wall. Yuuri gulped as Victor pulled off his shirt and took his hair out of its ponytail to let his it cascade down his back. He’d seen Victor shirtless before but every time, he was struck by his perfectly sculpted chest and narrow waist. Victor smiled at him before shimmying out of his tight jeans leaving him dressed in nothing but a small pair of black briefs.

Yuuri was borderline hyperventilating as Victor moved to the bed and snuggled in under the covers, beckoning for Yuuri to come join him. Yuuri tried to ignore his rapidly racing heart beat as he took off his own shirt and jeans. As he stood there in his boxer briefs, Victor didn’t hide how he looked him over. But oddly, the look didn’t seem as heated as Yuuri would’ve expected. Victor pulled back the covers and tapped at the mattress next to him.

“It’s very cozy I promise.” He winked.

Yuuri giggled a little hysterically before willing his feet to take him to Victor’s bed. As he nestled in next to Victor’s warmth, he waited for Victor to make a move with bated breath. And waited. And waited. But Victor continued to just wrap his arms around gently around his waist and place soft kisses into Yuuri’s hair.

“Goodnight Yuuri.” he whispered. _Goodnight?_ Yuuri wondered. _That’s all?_ But as he melted into Victor’s embrace, his nerves began to ease and the tiredness from before began to take hold. He quickly found himself drifting away into a soft calm sleep.

\---

As Yuuri awoke, he was greeted with the best sight he’d ever woken up to in his life. Victor’s beautiful face framed by the lightly tangled halo of his silver hair. He was awake and his eyes were so gentle and his smile so soft that Yuuri’s heart nearly hurt.

“You look so beautiful in the morning.” Victor murmured. Yuuri doubted it. He’d seen himself in the morning and he was _not_ a morning person. He was sure his eyes were swollen and stuffed with eye crust and his hair was a giant bird’s nest on his head.

“No, that’s you.” Yuuri corrected him.

“I think we can both be beautiful, love.”

Yuuri’s heart thrummed at the endearment. In that same moment, he remembered the night before. He was just about to ask Victor why nothing had happened last night when Victor interrupted his thoughts.

“I really need to show you something Yuuri. Something I really should've shown you sooner.” He looked strangely serious and Yuuri was concerned about how uneasy he looked.

“What?”

“Come with me.” Victor got up and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top before quickly running his fingers through his hair. How Victor continued to look so perfect no matter how he was presented, Yuuri had no idea. Yuuri got up and went to find his clothes from the night before. Victor grabbed a clean pair of his own sweatpants and a T-shirt and handed them to him. Yuuri stared at them as he processed what Victor wanted him to do.

“They’ll be too long.” Yuuri said, unable to come up with another coherent response.

“You’ll be fine. I like the idea of seeing you in my clothes.” Victor smiled briefly before his face fell and he bit his lip instead. “You should hurry up and get dressed before I lose my nerve.”

“Okay.” Yuuri wanted to push but he knew that Victor would tell him soon enough. He put on Victor’s clothes and tried not to dwell on how much they smelled like him.

Victor grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, taking him towards the back door and covered patio. Before Yuuri could think about what Victor was doing he pulled open the doors of the patio and let the morning sunlight shine in on them both.

“Victor wait!” Yuuri tried to pull Victor away from the light. “You’ll burn your...self…” His panicked warning trailed off as he saw the sunlight dance along Victor’s pale skin, just as unmarred as it was before.

“No. I won't.” He punctuated the statement with a violet flash of his eyes. Yuuri’s mouth fell open in shock.

“You're…”.

“Like you.” Victor finished softly.

“How..? Why? I'm so confused.” Yuuri couldn’t fully process what he was seeing and what Victor was saying.

“I should've told you sooner. I wanted to! I was just scared. I didn't mean to lie to you, Yuuri.” Victor sat down on a patio bench and fidgeted with the ends of his shirt, not meeting Yuuri’s eyes.

“I think I need an explanation.” Yuuri said, settling down on the bench next to Victor.

“Well, it starts with another secret.” Victor began. “Yuri and Nikolai aren't really my family. Well, they're not my blood relatives. I've never met my parents. They...relinquished custody of me pretty soon after I was born. I don't know anything about them except that they were both vampires who were unpleasantly shocked to find out they had human DNA in their genes. So I ended up in foster care. I lived with a couple different families but I just couldn't fit in. Lots of the other kids would tease me and call me a freak and things like that. You understand that. Lots of the parents didn't know quite what to do with me. Finally I ended up with Nikolai and Yuri just before I started middle school. Right before we met. They're a good family. As much as Yuri doesn't like humans, he doesn't seem to mind me. Well, not because of that anyway.” He smirked

“But even though they were good, I was so tired of feeling like an outcast. I just wanted to a chance to be something besides what I was. And I was starting over in a new place with new people. It felt like my chance. I asked Nikolai to help me pass as a pure blooded vampire. He understood why and agreed to check “V” when he enrolled me in school. I made sure that if I was in public, I'd only drink blood. I made sure to avoid the sunlight just as seriously as the vampires. I made sure to never flash my eyes.”

“That sounds tiresome.” Yuuri said. He couldn’t imagine putting in so much work to hide such a fundamental part of himself.

“It made me happy at first. I was afraid people would find out but once I realized that no one was really looking too closely, it felt kind of euphoric. I could finally be _Victor_ instead of just _the hybrid_. Of course, that left you to be _the hybrid._ That's why I said you were brave for being yourself. You said you didn't have a choice but I did...and I chose the cowardly option.”

“I don’t think you’re cowardly Victor.” Yuuri said softly and sincerely. “Your situation was different than mine. If I had been in your place, I might've done the same thing.” Yuuri depended on the love and support of his parents whenever he was made fun of at school or whenever he felt like an outcast for not being human enough or vampire enough. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for Victor without that steadfast acceptance.

“But it wasn't fair to you!” Victor insisted. “I saw you putting up with the same bullshit I used to. And I saw you being so strong even though you shouldn't have to be. You shouldn't have had to go through it alone. I should've told you and we could've gone through it together. But all I could think about was making things easier for myself. So I let you go through it alone. I didn't even talk to you until this year because I was afraid you'd be able to see that we were the same.”

“I’m glad you decided to this year.”

“Do you forgive me Yuuri?”

“Of course I forgive you, Victor.” Yuuri was aghast that Victor thought there was anything he even needed to forgive. “I’m so happy you trust me enough to tell me this.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and held him tightly. When he finally pulled away, Yuuri could see his cheeks were wet with tears. Victor smiled as he wiped them away.

“Thank you Yuuri. I didn’t quite realize how much I needed someone to know.”

“Of course Victor...Do you want to go back inside? It’s still pretty early. We can cuddle for while longer?”

“I’d like that.”

The two of them held each other’s hands as they went back inside and curled up in Victor’s bed.

After they were thoroughly snuggled together, Yuuri had to ask the question that had popped into his mind.

“Victor, you said you hadn’t wanted to talk to me because you were afraid I’d figure out you were a hybrid. What changed this year? Why were you suddenly so eager to get me into the play and be close to me this year?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, mostly it was because of that school dance last year…” Victor answered, blushing thoroughly.

“The school dance?” Yuuri asked. Victor blinked in shock at Yuuri’s confusion.

“Surely you remember..?” Victor asked, placing his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

“Um, I, uh, I don’t actually.”

 _“Nothing?”_ Victor asked in disbelief.

“I remember drinking way too much vampire liquor that Chris gave me but besides that...nothing.” Yuuri could feel his face burning. God, what had he done to make Victor react like this!? Victor was also blushing.

“Well, that does explain why you didn’t talk to me, or even really look at me this year until I walked in on you in the studio.” Victor said, still looking gobsmacked.

“What um-” Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. “What exactly...happened at the dance?”

“Well, first you challenged Yurio to a dance-off. That was fun.”

“Oh god…” Yuuri buried his face in his hands.

“You won by the way.” Victor assured him with a smirk. “You defeated him very soundly.”

“That’s not all that happened is it?” Yuuri asked, eyes peeking out from between his fingers .

“Oh no,” Victor grinned. Now that Victor had gotten over the shock of Yuuri’s amnesia, he seemed to be enjoying having the power to torment him. “After you saw me, you insisted that we dance together and you told me how you’d seen every play I’d been in since middle school.”

“Oh, god, I _told_ you that!?” Yuuri

“I thought it was very sweet.”

“And then?” Yuuri decided to let him torment him more. He figured knowing what he had done was better than _not_ knowing what he’d done.

“And then we danced together. It was so fun! It was the most fun I’d had in forever. That’s why I was so happy we get to dance together again this year.”

“We didn’t do anything else?”

“Well, you may have lost your shirt at one point.” Yuuri groaned. “And you definitely grinded on me pretty hard towards the end.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri muttered.

“But besides that, no, we didn’t do anything else. The first kiss we had in Chris’s bedroom was our first kiss.” Victor punctuated the statement with a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “Anyways, there was no way I could ignore you after that. I had been trying to find a good way to get close to you since school started but I never got the chance until I found you in the dance studio. It was like fate.” Victor caressed the side of Yuuri’s face and the two shared a tender gaze until Yuuri suddenly gasped.

“I just realized something!” He exclaimed. Victor looked concerned.

“What? What is it Yuuri?”

“You can finally try my mom’s katsudon!”

Victor burst into shocked laughter while Yuuri made another realization.

“That was why you almost passed out that day in my house wasn’t it?” Yuuri asked in shock. “You hadn’t had any human food! Oh god, I’m so sorry. If they’d known, my parents would’ve fed you so much!”

“It’s okay Yuuri.” Victor said, still giggling. “It was my fault really. I usually keep some granola bars with me just in case but I forgot that day.”

“Well, I’m going to _make_ you try katsudon now as soon as I can.” Yuuri insisted.

Victor suddenly turned and tackled Yuuri to the bed, covering his face with kisses.

“I think I’d rather try _this_ katsudon first.” Victor said with a wink.

“You’re ridiculous Victor.” Yuuri just grinned and shook his head. The motion made the curtain of Victor’s hair around his head dance.

“I do have another confession to make Yuuri.” Victor admitted and bit his lip. Yuuri’s brow furrowed. _What now?_ He looked up at Victor expectantly.

“I’m a virgin.”

“What? _Really?_ ” Yuuri couldn’t hide the shock and disbelief in his voice. Victor, the most beautiful person who, up until now, had been presenting as a vampire had never had sex!?

“Really.” Victor said, a blush blooming high on his cheeks.

“Chris always said that you went to vampire clubs because you didn’t want to have casual sex with anyone you knew.” Yuuri blurted out.

“I let him think that.” Victor’s blush grew, “I didn’t want have to deal with people pushing the issue. was always too scared that if I got that close to anyone, they’d find out that I was lying about what I was.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me.” Yuuri said, slowly and deliberately as he began to process the fact that Victor was still very much lying on top of him.

“No, I don’t.” Victor agreed, smiling. He leaned in close and put his mouth directly by Yuuri’s ear and whispered. “And I’d really like to be that close to you. If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s very okay with me.” Yuuri said. The words came out in a rushed breath. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs but it wasn’t entirely a bad thing. He lost even more air as Victor put more weight down onto him, pressing the entire length of his body against Yuuri’s.

Victor began to pepper kisses along Yuuri’s neck leading from his ear down to where his collarbone was exposed by the loose, borrowed T-shirt.

“Oh, um, Victor?” Yuuri said between his labored breaths.

“Hmm?” Victor mumbled, unwilling to detach his mouth from Yuuri’s skin.

“I’m a virgin too. By the way.” Yuuri said. Victor pulled back and looked down at Yuuri with the most sincere smile Yuuri had ever seen.

“Oh, that’s perfect! We can be each other’s firsts.” He whispered. Yuuri found himself lost in the warmth in Victor’s blue eyes.

“Perfect…” he agreed. This was nothing like he had imagined this going but Victor was right. It was perfect. _Holy shit. They were actually going to have sex._

Victor grinned impossibly wider before returning to Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri threw his head back so Victor had more room to work. He had never realized how sensitive that area was and the feeling of Victor’s tongue running gently down the side of his neck was making him crazy. Yuuri wrapped his hands in Victor’s soft hair to hold his head close. He let out a soft gasp when he felt teeth gently bite down where his shoulder met his neck.

“Careful Vitya. We wouldn’t want people thinking you’re drinking my blood.”

Victor just giggled and bit even harder, adding suction with his lips, ensuring that he’d leave a mark.

“I want people to know you’re mine.” Victor mumbled and Yuuri gently tugged him off so he could look into his eyes.

“I’ve always been yours.” Yuuri insisted before pulling him back down to capture his lips with his own. Yuuri would have as worried he was pulling too much at Victor’s hair but Victor let out these delighted little moans every time he did it. He pulled at it again just to feel those moans directly against his mouth. As Victor opened his mouth Yuuri couldn’t resist just barely slipping his tongue inside. Victor gasped and reciprocated the motion, allowing his tongue to slide alongside Yuuri’s.

While Yuuri’s hands remained anchored in Victor’s hair, Victor’s began to slip up Yuuri’s sides, steadily pushing up his shirt and lingering along his abs.They parted long enough to remove both of their shirts and the brief separation was worth it for the feeling of skin against skin. Yuuri trailed his fingers down Victor’s spine, stopping just at the small of his back. Victor leaned back to grab Yuuri’s hand and place it snugly against his ass.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me Yuuri. I want you to.” Victor insisted and Yuuri was nearly overwhelmed at the fact that he was being given permission to give life to all the fantasies he’d ever had regarding Victor. It was like a switch had been flipped and before he knew it, both of Yuuri’s hands were grabbing at Victor’s ass, sinking his fingers into the firm muscle and pressing Victor’s lower half against his own body. He could feel the hard bulge in Victor’s thin leggings pressing against his thigh. _Oh god, Victor’s cock._

“Oh! Yuuri…”

Yuuri knew that Victor could feel his cock too, hard and pushing against Victor’s lower stomach. Yuuri secured his hands on Victor’s ass and began to push and pull at him, encouraging Victor to grind on his leg. Yuuri was intoxicated by the gasps and moans coming out of Victor. He was doing that to him.

“You should take your pants off.” Yuuri said, staring intensely at Victor’s flushed face.

“You too.” Victor insisted. Very unwillingly, Yuuri let go of Victor’s ass so they could pull apart and divest themselves of the rest of their clothing.

Yuuri laid on the bed and watched as Victor shimmied out of both his leggings and pants simultaneously. If Yuuri had thought Victor looked beautiful shirtless, he looked even more beautiful naked. The delicate “V” of Victor’s hips lead Yuuri’s eyes to his perfect cock. It was flushed a deep red and curved up towards his stomach and Yuuri found himself aching to put his mouth around it. He looked up to meet Victor’s darkened gaze and, with the way it was tracing over Yuuri’s body, he guessed that Victor was in a similar frame of mind.

“Victor, I think I really need to blow you.”

Victor made a strangled noise and fell back onto the bed.

“Oh god, Yuuri _please_ ,”

Yuuri crawled over his body and began laying kisses across his lower stomach and hips. He couldn’t tease too long though as Victor’s dick beckoned him closer. He started with a long lick along the underside and Victor’s gasping moan encouraged him to go further. He placed his lips around the head and gave it a firm kiss. Yuuri could taste the musk and salt of Victor’s skin and he craved more. He placed his hands on Victor’s tense and twitching thighs and finally wrapped his lips around the shaft, taking his cockhead fully into his mouth. Victor moaned again, almost whimpering and he moved a hand to run through Yuuri’s hair while he worked.

“Yuuri...God, that’s so good.”

Yuuri let out a moan himself and he could feel Victor’s pleased reaction at the feeling of the vibrations. Yuuri began to move up and down Victor’s cock with purpose, enjoying each little gasp and twitch and moan he let out. Yuuri was drunk on how responsive Victor was to the pleasure he was bringing him. Soon enough, Yuuri could feel him growing tenser, the muscles of his stomach going taut.

“Yuuri, Yuuri I’m going to come.” Victor whispered. Yuuri pulled off just so he could reply.

“Good. Do it in my mouth.”

“Oh god…” Victor whined, fingers tightening in Yuuri’s hair as his cock twitched in his mouth. Suddenly Yuuri tasted the rush of come on the back of his tongue which he swallowed as he sank down as far on Victor’s dick as he could go. He didn’t pull off even when Victor whimpered and his legs thrashed.

“Yuuri. Yuuri, you have to stop. It’s too much. It’s too good,” Victor moaned. Yuuri finally pulled off when his jaw started to ache. “Wow, Yuuri,” Victor said between heavy breathes, “That was _incredible_.”

Yuuri met Victor’s dazed face with darkened eyes.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Yuuri said and Victor smiled, deviously.

“Of course not. I still need to make you come.” Victor then flipped them over so it was Yuuri on his back and Victor who was mouthing down Yuuri’s body. He paused to dip his tongue into Yuuri’s belly button when he noticed how kissing there made him twitch. Yuuri stopped him with a sharp yank on his hair. Victor gasped.

“Victorrr...Don’t tease,” Yuuri ordered.

Victor looked up and bit his lip.

“Yes, sir,” Victor murmured and Yuuri could feel his whole body shiver in response. They’d have to explore _that_ later. Right now, he desperately needed to explore Victor’s beautiful mouth.

Victor licked all along Yuuri’s cock like he was enjoying every second of it until Yuuri gave him another light tug of his hair, reminding him not to tease. Victor looked up and Yuuri stared into those beautiful blue eyes as Victor sunk his lips all the way down. Yuuri gasped as he felt the head of his cock bump the back of Victor’s throat. Victor gagged softly and the sound was way more arousing than it had any right to be. Victor reached up and pulled Yuuri’s other hand into his hair so both of them were firmly situated on the back of his head. Victor then used his hand to mime Yuuri pushing down on him. _Oh god_ , Yuuri thought.

“You want me to..?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded as best he could without pulling off of Yuuri’s cock. “I want you to say it,” Yuuri insisted and Victor pulled back, his lips wet and swollen.

“Fuck my face Yuuri,” he said, his eyes firmly fixed on Yuuri’s. It was, without a doubt, the hottest thing Yuuri had ever experienced. Victor coming down his throat was a close second. “ _Please_ fuck my face, Yuuri,” Victor repeated and Yuuri couldn’t deny such a polite request. He buried his hands in Victor’s soft hair and pushed his head down onto his cock while gently began thrusting his hips up.

Yuuri tried hard to pull back each time Victor gagged too hard but Victor never stopped moaning, his eyes closed in bliss. Eventually, Yuuri stopped trying to control himself so hard and really went for it, only pulling back when Victor really seemed to struggle. Yuuri loved it. He loved the way Victor’s hair felt in his hands and sound of his moans and gags and the feeling of control he had as he pushed Victor’s face down onto his cock. He especially loved the warm wetness of Victor’s mouth wrapped around his dick.

“I’m going to come Victor,” Yuuri whispered and pushed himself up onto his knees as he pulled Victor’s face off of him. Victor looked dejected at being made to stop but Yuuri quickly reassured him. “I want to come on your face.”

Victor looked shocked at first and then ecstatic. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and let his mouth drop open, waiting to feel the hot spray of Yuuri’s release.

Yuuri gave it to him as quickly as he could, his hand rapidly stroking over his cock until he reached his climax. His come splattered all across Victor’s beautiful face, decorating it with proof that he was undeniably _Yuuri’s_.

After the aftershocks had worn off, Yuuri collapsed back down onto the bed, breathing deeply. Victor crawled up to join him, careful not to let his sticky face hit the pillows or Yuuri. Yuuri looked over at him and immediately flushed a deep red. _Oh my god, I just did that,_ he thought.

“You should probably clean your face,” Yuuri said, not looking at Victor. Victor giggled.  
“Probably a good idea.” He reached over and grabbed a tissue off of the side table to wipe off the evidence.

“I...I didn’t realize I would be like that,” Yuuri muttered, embarrassed as he thought about the things he had said and did. He didn’t know he could be so aggressive. _I guess Phichit was right. Maybe I do have a bit of a vampire sex drive in me._

“I didn’t either!” Victor said, seeming to feel much less shame than Yuuri. “I loved it though! You were so _hot_ Yuuri.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri murmured, “Victor, you were...God, you were incredible.” Yuuri’s face flushed somehow even redder as he remembered Victor gagging on his cock. Victor giggled again.

“I think we’ll definitely be able to embody Eros now, don’t you think Yuuri?” Victor said with a wink as he pulled Yuuri in close.

“Victor, no matter how good the play is, I don’t think it is going to compare to _this._ ”


End file.
